Matt"/Angemon's day out.
by insane TK
Summary: Patamon drinks some cough syrup and well...it writes itself. R/R PLEEZ!!!


*Cough cough* "Mom...I feel sick. " complained TK. He was holding Patamon. He came into the living room. "Mom?" TK found a note on the table. "What does it say TK?" asked Patamon. "Hmmm...My mom's gone to shopping. " said TK. He searched the medicine cabinet. He found an empty bottle of cough syrup."I wonder who drank all the syrup?" said TK. He looked at Patamon, who had a purple ring around his mouth.   
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
Patamon started shaking. "Patamon digivolve to!!!!!! ANGEMON!!!!" *hiccup!*   
  
"Angemon! Oh man! Am I glad to see you!" Angemon smiled. "Why TK?" asked Angemon. "I feel sick. I can't go out because no one's here. You look humanish enough. Can you go get some medicine?" asked TK. He grabbed Angemon by the arm without giving him time to answer sat im down. He had trouble sitting on the couch with his wings so he folded them up and they disappeared inside his back. "Angemon! I didn't know you could do that!" Angemon smiled."Oh there are plenty of things I can do without you knowing. Elecmon took really good care of me back in Primary Village so I picked up a few things from him. Plus I make a really good cheese soufflé!" TK sat on his lap and laughed then stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" asked Angemon, suddenly filled with worry. "It's your helmet. How can we get it off?" said Tk. "Like this." Angemon took it off with a little clasp at the back. Angemon had the most blue eyes no one had ever seen! "Phew! It gets hot in there. Glad you reminded me TK." He smiled with the whitest and straightest teeth no one could ever have. He looked like Ricky Martin but with blue eyes and long blond hair.  
  
"OK TK what do you want me to do?" asked Angemon standing up. "Well," said Tk thinking. "You need to get into some human clothes. In digiworld, that was fine, but here people would think you're crazy! You're practically half-naked!" Tk and Angemon laughed. "Hold on. I think I have some dress up clothes that match and are about your size. Be back in a minute!" TK ran out of the room. "Oh man! Am I glad to get out of that helmet!" thought Angemon. TK came back with a bunch of clothes, some from his dress-up bin and some from his dad that he had left at TK's mom's house. "First you need a shirt." TK found a light baby blue long-sleeved shirt that fit Angemon to a T. "Next you need some pants." TK found a pair of blue jeans taht were a big big on Angemon bit he also found a belt. So Angemon was almost fully clothed. A pair of shoes found their way onto Angemon's feet. "Now, Angemon. You need something to talk to me through so I can tell you where you're going." TK looked helpless. "I don't have anything like that." "No problem. ANGE-CELL!!!" He held out his hand and a small cell phone appeared in his hand. "You can call me at this number here and watch me on channel 78." said Angemon. TK turned on the TV and saw angemon waving at him. "OK Angemon. I'll direct you." said TK. "Bye!" said Angemon. He closed the door but kept talking through his ange-cell to TK.   
  
"OK take the elevator down to 'C'." said TK. He saw Angemon take the elevator down. "Now go left...no the other left...OK now get down the stairs on the right. OK. Now you're on the subway. Take a seat." Angemon sat down. "Get off at 'Shinjuku' station." "It's coming up." said Angemon into the cellphone. "OK." Tk watched for a while. "Get up. It's almost there." said TK. Angemon got up and waited by the door. He wathced as it opened and then got out. "Turn left. See those stairs?" asked TK. "Yep." said Angemon. "Go up them and you should get out in a mall. Head to the pharmacy." "I'm there." said Angemon. "Now head to the children's medicine section." "Ok. I see a bunch of brightly colored bottles in front of me." reported Angemon. "Pick up a purple one that's in-between a blue one and a green one." said TK. "I've got it.Now what?" asked Angemon. "Hold on." said TK. Angemon looked at the bottle. "Hmmm...Cough medicine..." he muttered. "New to this?" asked a voice. "Why, yes I am." replied Angemon. "Hi I'm Sam. My real name is Samantha." She held out a hand and Angemon shook it. "My name is..." Angemon thought quickly. "Matt Angel." he splurted out. "Angel? You look like an angel, Matt." said Sam. "Could she know?" he thought to himself. But he was interrupted by: "Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" asked Sam. All the while this was going on, TK was listening. "Say yes!" said TK excitedly. "Ok." he said. "What kind of drink?" he asked Sam. "I don't really know. Here's my phone number, Matt. Call me sometime. Bye!" She walked off. "Bye Sam!" Angemon/Matt yelled after her. "OK Angemon, now that lovey-time's over, it's time to go pay for the medicine." said TK into the phone. "Not a problem. ANGE-SPELL!" Everyone froze. Time had frozen. Angemon reached for a bag and put the medicine in it. All the while, the people didn't see him at all. Angemon cut in the line, and yelled: "ANGE-SPELL OFF! Bye have a nice day!" he said to the clerk. "Bye sir! Thank you for shopping!" "Ha! I'm not spending money I don't have to spend." said Angemon devilishly. "Angemon, you cheater! Oh well, they aren't gonna believe you when you tell 'em what happened so I guess we got a free bottle of medicine." said TK. "OK TK now do I go back on the subway and head back to 'Odaiba Mansion' station?" asked Angemon. "Yup." said TK. Along the way on the subway, TK talked to Angemon about what he was supposed to do on the date. "Alright TK I am at the doors of the Odaiba Mansion. I am supposed to go to your floor?" he asked. "Yes. I'm on floor 9." said TK. There was a knock at the door. "Angemon! You were great!" said TK. "Oh boy!" yawned Angemon. "I'm tired." "Here. You can sleep in my mom's room." said TK. "Thanks..." said Angemon. He lay down and turned into a pile of clothes in which Patamon came out of and fell fast asleep.  
  
  



End file.
